


A Part of Me

by KittyCasMeow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU-ish?, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, But still we kinda follow the storyline, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Growing-up, I've been dying to use that tag, Idiots in Love, Laughter, Love, M/M, Main pairing Sylvain/Felix, Mutual Pining, Slight Dimitri/Felix, filling in gaps, no beta we die like Glenn, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCasMeow/pseuds/KittyCasMeow
Summary: When pain becomes a huge part of your life, you expect it to always be there…Because… well you can’t remember a time when it wasn’t.But then one day you feel something else – something wrong because it’s so unfamiliar.And in that moment you realize that you’re happy.-[]-The one where Felix presents as an omega and does everything to hide it from the people around him. It's probably fine, right? What could possibly go wrong when the future king of Farghaeus is inexplicably attracted to you and your best friend is a strong alpha. Oh and let's not forget everyone wants to bond with "alpha" Felix Fraldarius - major crest holder.MAIN PAIRING: SYLVAIN/FELIX - slight Dimitri/Felix-[]-Horrible at summaries. Fic is 50% complete and will be updated every Friday. *Prologue is in first person and is the ONLY chapter in first person. The rest is third person - Felix's perspective only!*
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 46
Kudos: 117





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Always welcome any art commissions as we go! Please let me know if anything I write inspires you and I will happily hyper link your artwork! (: I'll try my best to post any warnings per chapter for you guys!
> 
> Prologue and the ONLY chapter is in first person. Rest of the fic is third person - Felix's perspective only!

When pain becomes a huge part of your life, you expect it to always be there…

Because… well you can’t remember a time when it wasn’t.

But then one day you feel something else – something wrong because it’s so unfamiliar.

And in that moment you realize that you’re happy.

And you’re not quite sure how that’s possible because – up until now it didn’t matter. Up until now the anger and the pain that had silently drifted to nothingness dissipates.

Replaced with something warm. Comforting.

Every once in a while, people step up and rise above themselves. Sometimes they surprise you and sometimes they fall short. Life is funny that way.

It can push pretty hard and you’ll lose sight of yourself. You’ll forget who you are. You’ll forget what brought you here and you’ll forget that at some point, it’s going to be okay.

But if you look close enough, you can find hope in the eyes of someone you love.

And if you're really lucky…

If you're the luckiest person on this entire planet… the person you love decides to love you back… despite everything.

So here I am. Stuck in limbo from who I was to who I am.

Is it really possible to find yourself again?

Or once the choices have been made, is this as far as life will take you?

Should you continue to grab at the person you once were?

Or should you embrace the person you’ve become entirely?

Should you let yourself be happy – chart into unknown territory?

Or should you fall back on what you know – keeping everyone an arm’s length away, protecting your own heart?

“My name is Felix Fraldarius, holder of the Major crest of house Fraldarius - Duke to his Majesty King Dimitri Blaidyyd.”

Pause.

“And I am an omega."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you guys deserved more than a prologue so - here's a real chapter!
> 
> There will be a few chapters highlighting Felix's youth. Hang in there. It's a slow burn!

Felix Fraldarius is six when he first meets eight-year-old Sylvain Gautier. He is wowed by a head of flaming red hair and a dazzling smile. He hides behind Glenn and peeks around his legs as Sylvain approaches them. The Gautier boy is everything Felix is not. He’s loud, obnoxious, outgoing and strong. Felix is quiet, timid and cries a lot.

Felix tries to avoid him.

He trails behind Glenn like a puppy ignoring Sylvain’s pleas to play with him. When Dimitri arrives he wants to play tag, and even though Felix doesn’t like running – he promises his dad that he’ll do anything the young prince asks.

Dimitri however always seems to accidentally use his crest and tags too hard and when Felix falls to the ground, catching himself with his hands he winces, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He lifts up his hands and sees the small scrapes, blood dusting his pale hands and wails for Glenn.

But instead it’s Sylvain that comes running.

“Felix, are you okay?” He rubs a hand down his back. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up!” He heaves the bluenette on his back, Dimitri trailing apologetically behind as he carries the small boy back to the manor.

After that, Felix is as attached to Sylvain as he is to Glenn. He sees him like the way he sees Glenn. Like the Gautier boy hands the moon and stars each night himself.

**-[]-**

The Fraldarius home isn’t exactly a castle as spectacular as the kingdom itself, but it’s a nice manor. There are two full floors. The first floor has a kitchen, a large dining room to entertain guests, as well as a moderate sized ball room and library with a fireplace. There’s a tearoom, but Felix hardly enters there – his mom seems to use it the most.

The second floor is reachable through a grand staircase that splits off in two directions. To the left of the manor is his parents’ bedroom and his father’s office as well as the small war room. To the right are Felix and Glenn’s bedroom, each with their own sitting area and bathrooms as well as two extra spare bedrooms and bathrooms.

There’s a small third turret with a small spiral staircase in Felix’s sitting room leading to what he refers to as his eagle’s nest. There’s a bundle of blankets, pillows and cushions and a handful of Felix’s favorite books and military training scrolls.

The land the manor sits on, houses a stable that fits ten horses as well as a riding area. There’s also a weaponry and blacksmith area that’s attached to an indoor and outdoor training arena. Behind the manor itself is a large pond surrounded by cherry blossom and willow trees and a large garden with several herbs, spices and medicines that his mother oversees.

When he’s seven he’s sitting cross legged on the floor in front of his mother, legs bouncing impatiently wanting to play outside with Ingrid and Dimitri. Sylvain is also sitting on the floor, biting his nails and watching Felix’s mother brush his hair. His eyes are on Felix, reverently watching as his mother Aurora runs a brush carefully through his hair.

“Quit squirming, Felix dear. You’ll undo all our progress. You don’t want to go out in messy hair now do you?”

Felix squirms again. “Mom, can you put it in a bun?”

She chides him quietly, “Felix… why don’t you leave it down?”

He grunts and crosses his arms over his chest. “It’s girly, mom!” He whines. “If you put it up, then I can play swords and lances.” He clenches his fist. “I _know_ I can win against Dimitri!”

Sylvain throws a fist up in the air. “Yeah you can, Fae!” He furrows his eyebrows. “I just know it!” The red head falls silent as Aurora continues to run a brush through his hair. His eyes follow the movement. The read head clears his throat and shuffles forward on his knees, stopping just beside Felix and his mother. “Um excuse me, Lady Fraldarius?”

She stops her movements giving a small smile to Sylvain. “Yes, Sylvain dear?”

He shifts uncomfortably, arms trembling at his sides like he’s fighting the urge to reach out. “Do you – could you teach me how to brush Fae – I mean Felix’s hair?” The nickname always catches the small bluenette off guard. Dimitri and Ingrid have always called him Fe, but Sylvain’s accent really shines through whenever he uses it.

She gives him a surprised look. “What? You want to learn to brush Felix’s hair?”

“It’s just -,” He reaches his hands out, shaking slightly. “My mom died after I was born so there’s not really… _girls_ or-,” He glances at Felix’s fiery expression and rubs the back of his neck bashfully. “No one really has long hair at my house and I just – I’ve never -,” He looks away from Felix, eyes wide at Aurora. “Can you teach me?”

She smiles pleasantly. “Of course, Sylvain.”

Felix becomes unusually still as his mom slips off the chair and allows Sylvain to take her place. He’s careful, calculated as he runs the brush through Felix’s hair, fingers following behind. His mother gives an instruction here and there and Felix lets his eyes flutter closed, letting Sylvain’s fingers run through his hair.

He falls asleep, back against the redhead’s knees, brush abandoned and Sylvain’s fingers in his hair.

It becomes a ritual after that. Whenever Sylvain spends a weekend or summer in the Fraldarius manor – he takes it upon himself to do Felix’s hair every chance he can get.

**-[]-**

Felix is eight when he meets Sylvain’s older brother. He’s excited at first and bounces around the Gautier estate. He wonders if Miklan is like Glenn and Sylvain.

When he finally does meet him – he hates him. It’s fall and the air is chilling slightly. Glenn was teaching him a new sword move and Sylvain disappeared – something about wanting to help the servants feed horses in the stables.

Felix frowns in the direction Sylvain left and pouts. Glenn’s voice snaps him out of it. “Everything okay, Fe?”

He squints like maybe he’ll see Sylvain coming in the distance before answering. “Sylvain’s been gone a long time.”

Glenn just shrugs and sits down in the dirt outside the weapons shed. “It takes awhile to feed horses.” He takes a swig from his canteen and shrugs. “He’ll probably be back in a bit.” He glances at the sky. “The sun looks like its starting to set. We should go inside for dinner.”

Felix rises with him and shakes his head. “I’m gonna go find Sylvain.” There’s a small sinking feeling in his gut.

Glenn just ruffles his hair, messing up his bun, “Alright. You two better hurry up though.”

Felix runs towards the stables, pace slowing to a walk when he sees Miklan striding purposefully his way. He clenches his fists at his sides, brows furrowed in determination. “Where’s Sylvain?”

Miklan snarls at him. “Don’t know, don’t care you little brat.”

Felix just stomps past him to the stables. He’s not sure how long he spends looking for Sylvain, but he’s aware that the sky is turning gradually darker. He’s panicking, but he doesn’t want to go back to the house in case Glenn or his dad tries to stop him from looking. He knows something is wrong.

He isn’t sure how, but he just _knows_.

“Sylvain!” He’s straying further than he’s supposed to, closer to the woods near the grounds. “Syyllvaaaaiiin!” He draws out, hands cupped at the sides of his mouth. “Where are you?”

His eyes scan the expanse of field in front of him. There’s a large stretch of open grass and overgrown weeds between the property line and the forest. A few feet in front of him is an old abandoned well that Miklan had warned him and Sylvain was haunted. He swallows a nervous lump in his throat. He’s going to have to check the forest.

Which means he’s going to have to check the well. He strides purposefully closer. “Sylvain?” He shouts louder, tears at the corner of his eyes. “Sylvaaaain!”

There’s a rustling from the bottom of the well and he freezes.

_The ghost!_

He’s about to run when he hears a quiet voice from the well say his name. Because – well

Why would a ghost know his name?

He takes an apprehensive step closer. “Hello?”

“ _Fae?_ ”

He rushes over and leans over the edge. It’s hard to see, but it looks like Sylvain is at the bottom of the well. “Sylvain,” He breathes, body washing over with relief before it turns back to panic. “Don’t die Sylvain! I’ll – I’ll get Glenn!”

He runs away, as fast as he feet will carry him, crashing into Glenn by the stables. “There you are, Fe. I was-,” He stills. “What’s wrong?”

It takes them thirty minutes to get Sylvain out of the well. It’s nightfall and Glenn is struggling to keep control of a small ball of lightening in his palm. It’s the beginning of the Thoron spell and Felix distantly hears him mumbling under his breath that he should have tried harder learning magic and not just swordplay.

When they finally get Sylvain inside, they learn that his wrist is broken. He has a deep cut on the side of his face that they’re able to heal, but will eventually scar. He’s got a bit of a black eye which doesn’t add up to a fall, but he insists nonetheless that it was a clumsy accident.

Felix is aware of Miklan’s presence in the room. He’s glaring – almost angry that Sylvain has survived.

When everyone is gone, Felix is curled against Sylvain, tears streaming down his face and vice grip on the redhead’s clothes. He’s careful to stay close to his uninjured side, face rubbing against his shoulder. Sylvain places his hand over one of Felix’s fists, thumb rubbing along the knuckles. “Shhh, it’s okay, Fae. I’m alright.”

“You _could_ have died.” He wails.

Sylvain musters a quiet laugh. “You’re such a crybaby. But I didn’t and I’m fine-,”

“I _know_ he did it!” Felix grumbles angrily. “I know Miklan pushed you.” He feels Sylvain tense but he doesn’t care. “I hate him, Sylvain. He shouldn’t do that to you!”

Sylvain doesn’t say anything but resumes stroking Felix’s hand. “Don’t worry about it. It’s okay. You found me. You saved me.” There’s a hitch in his voice and Felix holds even tighter.

He vows right then to protect Sylvain now matter what.

He’ll be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adorbs childhood memories (:

Felix Fraldarius is ten when he learns about secondary genders. He doesn’t understand why he can’t see his older brother Glenn for a week, but when his brother finally emerges from his bedroom, there’s something different about him. Felix inhales and there’s a new scent – he can’t quite place it, and doesn’t fully understand it, but Glenn smells… different. Not bad. Not good. But different.

Felix and Glenn are sitting on a log, tan summer pants rolled up to the knees, bare feet in the water as Felix swishes his feet back and forth, disturbing the surface. He watches Glenn as his brother dips down to search for a flat rock, before tossing it across the pond. It skips –

_One, two, three, four, five_ -

“Hey Glenn?” He looks down shyly. “Does it feel… _different_ being an alpha?” He chances a glance at Glenn and his brother dips down, throwing a second rock and watching it skip.

“Not really.” He crinkles up his nose. “People smell different than they used to. And I’m kind of angry all the time.” He admits. “But other than that, not really.”

Felix picks up his own rock and tosses it. It skips –

_One, two, three_ –

“Oh.” He murmurs.

He can feel Glenn’s eyes on him as he watches the water ripple still. “Why do you ask, Fe?”

He frowns and fiddles with a loose thread of his white tunic, aware of the warm spring air. “Dad was just talking about it with everyone…”

Glenn groans. “Seiros, that man brags about anything he can, doesn’t he? Duke to the king, two sons born with a major crest and one an alpha… guess it’s warranted at least.” Felix doesn’t say anything and tries to ignore the pounding in his chest and the fear pooling in his gut. “Fe?” His brother’s voice is soft and concerned and he snaps his gaze to it. Glenn’s brows are furrowed and he’s looking at him inquisitively. “What’s wrong? Why are you worried?” Felix opens his mouth to deny it and is cut off abruptly. “Don’t try and lie and say everything is fine. I can smell your fear, remember?”

Felix’s lip trembles and he looks away. “What if-? What if I’m not an alpha like you? What if I’m a beta or-or _worse…_ what if I’m an _omega_?” He screws his eyes shut and pushes back the tears.

“Seiros,” Glenn swears under his breath. “Dad really does a number on us, doesn’t he? Felix.” He places a hand on his back, rubbing gently. “It doesn’t _matter_ what you are! Alpha, Omega, Beta… who _cares_? You’re still _you._ ”

“But-but dad says Alphas are strong. Alphas can have anything they want and Omegas… Omegas just make babies…”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Glenn grumbles. “Fe, you’re ten! You shouldn’t even be worried about any of this. You have three to five more years before you even present.” He sighs. “Felix look at me.” He pulls a leg out of the water and tucks his wet ankle beneath his thigh forcing Felix to do the same. He reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder squeezing tightly. “Don’t ever let anyone tell you what to be. As first born, Alpha and Major Crest holder, I’ll be the one to take on Duke to his highness after dad. And you? I want you to do whatever you want. Don’t let something stupid like a secondary gender or family obligations stop you, okay?” Felix sniffs and nods his head. Glenn shakes him a bit. “Hey. Promise me. Promise that you won’t let anyone tell you who you are. Carve your own path Felix. Promise me.”

Felix rubs his eyes and places a hand over Glenn’s. “I promise.”

Glenn smiles at him. “Good.” He searches for another rock, tossing it so it skips against the water’s surface.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten –_

Glenn lights up. “Did you _see_ that? Ten in a row!”

**-[]-**

A few months later he’s playing swords with Dimitri. The wood clashes against each other, echoing loudly on the training grounds. Dimitri manages to knock his sword from his grasp and pin him to the ground. “Give up?”

Felix thrashes and frowns, eyes tearing up. “Okay, okay, okay!” He relents.

Dimitri climbs off him and helps him to his feet. “Are you okay, Fe?”

He rips his hand from Dimitri’s. “I’m fine.”

Dimitri reaches up and fixes Felix’s messy hair. The bluenette scoffs. “Why do you always do that?”

The young prince beams at him. “I think your hair is so beautiful, Fe.” He admits. “I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Felix flushes scarlet and knocks his hand away. “Stop that, D.”

“Dimitri! Felix!” They both turn to the source of the voice and a boy with flaming red hair, a couple years older than them comes running from the manor. He skids to a halt and eyes them curiously. “What’re you guys doing? Why are you standing so close?”

“We were sword fighting.” Felix frowns.

The red head flashes him a brilliant smile. “Wow, Fae. It’s been awhile hasn’t it? You’re still kinda small.” Felix just stares. It _has_ been awhile since he’s seen Sylvain, but he doesn’t want to think about that… Sylvain reaches out his hand to shake Felix’s and beams. “Say, you’re getting kinda pretty for a boy.”

He rips his hand away and Dimitri grunts. “Stop it, Sylvain.” He takes a step closer to the bluenette and scowls at the future Margrave. “Just because you can’t flirt with Ingrid anymore, doesn’t mean you get to annoy Felix.”

Felix’s heart drops to his stomach because it’s a small reminder of why everyone is here. Sylvain whistles. “Isn’t that crazy?” He puts his hands behind his head. “I’m twelve and I haven’t even presented. Ingrid’s only eleven. Who knew she would present as a beta so early?”

Dimitri shrugs. “Sometimes it happens. They’re saying that I’m exhibiting signs of presenting as an alpha, but I still have at least two more years.”

Felix shifts uncomfortably between his feet and tugs at the buttons of his black button up. “Some people don’t even present until they’re fifteen.”

Sylvain studies him and seems to read between the lines because then he’s throwing his arms around both their shoulders and guiding them towards the manor. “Well boys, doesn’t matter if we present at thirteen or fifteen – the three of us are gonna be the hottest most eligible alphas.”

Dimitri and Felix elbow him in the ribs.

**-[]-**

After that, Ingrid, Felix, Dimitri and Sylvain are inseparable. They play with lances - although Felix is much better with a sword and go horseback riding when the weather is perfect. However, it’s no secret that Felix is a bit of a crybaby and mildly terrified of horses.

“I don’t want to.” He crosses his arm petulantly and looks away from the others.

Ingrid whines. “Come on, Felix! Don’t be a crybaby.”

He stomps his foot. “I’m not a crybaby. I don’t like horses.”

“Come on, Fe. In order to be a knight you have to learn to ride horses.”

“Then I won’t be a knight.”

Sylvain frowns. “What are you gonna be then?”

“A mercenary.”

“Felix!” Dimitri admonishes. “Come now, it isn’t scary.”

Felix isn’t relenting and Sylvain moves his mare closer to him. The bluenette freezes up and takes a nervous step back. Sylvain holds out an arm. “So, what if you ride with me?”

There’s a tense moment of silence and Felix eyes him warily. “What if you drop me?”

Sylvain chuckles, warm and soft. “I’ll never drop you, Fae.” His voice is soft, reassuring.

Felix can feel heat in his cheeks and he looks away, heart hammering in his throat. He thinks he distantly hears Dimitri offer to let him ride with him as well, but he doesn’t listen. Instead he holds out a hand and lets Sylvain heave him up and is surprised when he’s placed in front of him instead of behind him. He bristles and scrunches up his shoulders. Dimitri’s mare is trotting closely beside them. “Are you okay, Fe?”

He catches Dimitri eye Sylvain before turning his eyes back to him. “I’m fine.” He grumbles. “Just keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adorable childhood memories. (:
> 
> We're starting to get to the ages where everyone is presenting! Just a couple more chapters until we're finally at Garegg Mach!
> 
> Enjoy this extra fluffly chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late post. I actually saw other human beings this weekend and it sort of consumed my entire weekend! I also decided to add a little more and make this chapter a little bit longer as an apology for me not posting on Friday! Sorry everyone! Regularly scheduled posting will resume this Friday - unless I'm busying packing!

He’s eleven when Sylvain turns thirteen.

The red head presents as an alpha.

Felix is training swords with Glenn, learning a new move when a beta butler stops their fight, bowing respectfully. “Lord Fraldarius,” He bows a second time at Glenn, presenting a potion vile. “Your blocker, sir.”

Glenn bows and downs the vile, placing the glass bottle on the tray. “Thank you.”

He bows at the two of them and Felix watches him go. “Glenn? What’s that?”

Glenn rolls his eyes. “Honestly, Fe. I swear our parents don’t tell you anything. If I have to give you the sex talk, I might scream… It’s a scent blocker.” He grabs both their swords, tossing them on the ground and moving into the shade, Felix following close behind. “When you present as a secondary gender, you get a different smell and it makes you vulnerable. This helps protect you.”

“Protect you?”

“Yes. Alphas can smell everything on omegas – fear, happiness, sadness, anger… some alphas can even detect when someone is lying. They can smell the same thing on betas, but not nearly as strong. Omegas are similar but kind of softer.” Glenn furrows his eyebrows. “They can smell when someone is in need, or hurting or upset. Their sense of smell is even strong when it comes to betas.” Glenn reaches for his canteen and takes a giant swig. “There’s also some… discrimination which can put a gender in danger.”

“Dis..crim..a… what?”

“It means that some people hate alphas – they think they’re all angry and jealous and domineering and it’s kind of sad to say that a lot of alphas _are_ like that. They’re arrogant and they think they’re better than everyone else.”

“But you’re not like that!” Felix protests. Glenn ruffles his hair and he pouts.

“Thanks, Fe. But some alphas _are_ like that. They take advantage of omegas, they bully them and they think they’re worthless and they do some horrible things to them. Most people don’t think omegas are worth anything. Omegas aren’t allowed to be knights. They’re only allowed to be healers in the kingdom army.”

“What?! Why?”

“Because if an alpha scents an omega and an omega is afraid or in danger, then they could abandon their post and do everything they can to protect the omega or they’ll take advantage of them. It’s too risky. Which is why we do scent blockers. When a person presents, it’s not public knowledge. Only the people they’re close to and the people they tell know what they present as. Unless they choose to make the record public.”

“Really? Does everyone know about you?”

He nods and smiles brilliantly. “Of course they do! But besides me, Ingrid and Sylvain can you honestly say you know everyone’s gender?”

Felix twirls a loose strand of hair and hums. “I know all the maids and butlers are betas!” He answers enthusiastically.

Glenn chuckles and throws an arm around Felix’s shoulders. “Nice observation, little brother. They _have_ to be betas. Households of nobility generally bare alphas and omegas so they need the staff to be as non threatening as possible. Okay,” He pats Felix’s knee and stands up. “Let’s keep going. We’ve gotta work on your footwork.”

**-[]-**

The following summer he spends with his friends – alternating between Ingrid, Sylvain, Dimitri and his own home. It’s different being around Sylvain. When he first scents him – it’s before the full effect of Sylvain’s blockers. He likes the smell, it’s sweet, woodsy and sharp. It has him clinging to him embarrassingly, attached at the hip, but if Syvlain minds he doesn’t say.

When he leaves after the long weekend, he overhears Margrave Gautier speaking with his father. “Your Felix is quite the boy.”

Rodrigue smiles proudly and gives a small wave towards him. “Yes, he’s quite skilled.”

“Yes.” Margrave hums. “His skills with the sword are quite impressive. However,” He gives Felix an appraising look. “The way he follows around my Sylvain, I’d almost say he has _omega_ qualities.”

Rodrigue growls and Felix darts out of view and back into the yard. The last thing he hears before he closes the door is the Margrave’s voice, “If he does present as an omega, I’d like to strike a deal with you regarding my eldest.”

**-[]-**

Around Felix’s twelfth birthday, Glenn becomes a full fledge knight – the youngest knight in a century – fifteen - and Felix beams proudly up at him when they have his coronation at the castle. Ingrid’s blushing profusely as he winks at her and Sylvain wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling Felix in close.

When everything dies down, they’re on the castle training grounds playing with swords and lances again. Ingrid is absent, standing somewhere inside beside Glenn answering questions and shaking hands. Felix is taking his sword to a training dummy and Dimitri and Sylvain are sitting shoulder to shoulder talking, lances at their feet.

“So _your highness_ , any pretty girls catch your attention today?”

The young prince stutters and flares up red. “Slyvain, no that’s not – please don’t ask me things like that.” He groans and puts his face in his hands.

Sylvain lets out a boisterous laugh. “Alright your princliness, I’ll let up! How about you, Felix?”

The bluenette stops, taking a few bracing breaths. “What?” He turns around and lets his sword hang at his side.

“Girls, Felix. Girls. Do you have any interest in girls?”

He snorts. “Of course not. Girls just get in the way of training.” He frowns. “And you should be more focused on training to be a knight than girls.”

“What’s up you little brats?”

Felix watches the color drain from Sylvain’s face and looks behind him to see Miklan Gautier standing close. His arms are crossed and he has a sick manic smile on his face as he bores into Sylvain. The air permeates alpha and Felix shifts nervously. Something about the smell puts him on edge and he feels the sudden urge to drop to his knees and bare his neck, but he fights it. Miklan is proud to be an alpha and refuses to wear any scent blockers or anything else to mask his secondary gender. Felix knows without blockers, alpha instincts can be strong and overwhleming.

Sylvain’s voice is uncharacteristically flat, indifferent. “What do you _need,_ Miklan?”

Miklan glances over at Dimitri. “Your presence, _your highness,_ ” He sneers. “-is requested inside. And you two little runts need to get inside and wash up, it’s dinner time.” His eyes fall to Felix and he inhales deeply. “Haven’t presented yet, have you?”

Felix frowns. He immediately doesn’t like the hungry look in Miklan’s eyes as he scans his form. “No.” He answers blankly – careful to keep his face neutral.

He hates Miklan. And he won’t let him have the satisfaction that Felix might be afraid of him.

Miklan’s eyes stop at Felix’s. “Interesting. You’re smaller than your brother, a thinner frame.” Felix is frozen as he reaches his hand out, taking a loose strand of Felix’s hair in his fingers, toying with it appraisingly. “You’re awfully pretty.”

It all happens fast. A spike of fear shoots through him at the same time as a low angry snarl emits behind him. He turns around and sees Sylvain on his feet, the training lance that was on the ground, clutched in his right hand. He’s growling lowly and it briefly makes Felix dizzy – he can feel the anger rolling off Sylvain in waves. He drops to his knees and whimpers.

“That is enough.” Dimitri’s commanding voice rings out and the alphas separate. “Gautiers, I expect better behavior from you two.” He kneels down placing a hand on Felix. “Hey, are you alright?”

Felix clutches his forehead and closes his eyes. “I think I’m-,” He tries to stand and falls to his knees. “I’m fine.” He tries again. He lifts his head and a few guards have come up to usher Miklan and Sylvain away.

Sylvain is refusing and pulling away from them. “Felix. Felix are you okay?” He comes forward and Dimitri holds out an arm to stop him.

“I think that’s enough Sylvain, I’m asking you to leave.” He places a protective arm around Felix and the bluenette’s wobbly legs cause him to rise with him and fall against his chest.

“Fae.” Sylvain tries again. “Come here, please. I’m sorry. I don’t know – I don’t know what happened I-,” He reaches a hand out and Felix turns away, face burying into Dimitri’s chest. The smell is different less comforting than Sylvain’s, but he can’t get that growl or the burning red eyes out of his head. He lets out a nervous noise and shuts his eyes tightly. When he chances a peek, he sees Sylvain drop his hand to his side. “I’m sorry, Fae.” He murmurs before disappearing.

There’s a small bit of silence where Felix tries to slow his breathing. It’s a few more minutes before he notices one of Dimitri’s hands rubbing his back and another one pressing his head close to his chest. There’s fingers in his bun and tangled in his hair, as he makes soothing noises. Felix pulls away, large watery eyes looking into Dimitri’s big blue ones. They’re warm, filled with concern and Felix lets himself feel safe in them.

“Felix!” He pulls away a bit from Dimitri and comes to face to face with his father. Rodrigue has an odd look as he glances between Dimitri and Felix before stepping forward and bowing once. “Your highness. I’ve just heard.”

“Everything is alright, Rodrigue.”

“Dad, I’m fine.”

Glenn is right behind him, forgoing formalities as he pulls Felix away from Dimitri and into his arms. “Are you okay, Fe?” He pushes him an arm’s distance away and checks him for any injuries, comforting alpha scent rolling off him in waves. “I heard there was an alpha fight and you were involved?” He inhales. “You didn’t present or anything. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine.” Felix sniffs a bit and he realizes he’s been crying. He rubs furiously at his eyes. “It’s okay.”

Glenn studies him a second and looks back at his dad. “Dad you can take his highness inside. I’ll take care of Felix.” Rodrigue seems skeptical, but tears himself away to guide Dimitri to the castle. “Fe, what happened?” Felix looks away and rubs at his eyes again. “I heard it was the Gautier brothers. Were they – were they fighting over you?” Felix looks away and mumbles something unintelligible. “Fe!” He snaps, gripping his shoulders tightly. “This is important. Were. They. Fighting over you.”

Felix turns away, twirling a lock of his hair. “I-I’m not sure. Miklan touched my hair and told me I was – I was pretty.” Tears well in his eyes. “And then Sylvain – Sylvain growled and – and I didn’t like it!” He shuts his tightly. “I was – I was scared.” He sniffs a few times and looks up at Glenn’s face.

His expression is unreadable. “Felix, I’m gonna talk to dad.”

“Don’t tell him I cried-!”

“Shh…” Glenn pulls him into a tight hug and Felix relaxes into the embrace. “It’s not that. I’m gonna talk to dad, but _promise_ me something, Fe. No matter what happens – you chase after your dreams, okay? Don’t let anyone stop you. No matter what they say. Carve your own path, Fe.”

**-[]-**

Later that afternoon, he can’t think straight. He tries to take a nap tossing and turning in bed – the look in Sylvain’s red eyes burned into his brain. He knew alphas were temperamental – Glenn warned him, but –

It’s Sylvain.

_His Sylvain._

He’s not sure what exactly happened. Glenn led him to his room and forced him to stay put the rest of the evening. It’s not exactly a bad thing. He’s on the same wing as Sylvain and Glenn, and the room he’s in is nice enough.

There’s a bed that is far too big for him, a sitting area and a fireplace with two tall bookshelves filled with books. An hour after Glenn leaves, a beta maid brings a tray with cookies, sweet pastries and a sweet hot tea. When she’s gone, Felix approaches the food, nose scrunched up at the sugar smells.

He’s never been one for sweets.

He huffs frustratedly. He hates being stuck in this room, he knows there’s a guard outside his door – knows he can’t escape and he feels like he’s suffocating. He eyes the white wooden doors leading to his balcony. Maybe some fresh air –

The knob turns and he nearly snaps his neck when he looks over his shoulder.

Dimitri slips in, shutting the door softly behind him.

“Dimitri.” He breathes – his relief is practically palpable.

The prince looks surprised. “Oh! I thought you’d be resting. You’ve had quite the exciting afternoon.”

Felix pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “I don’t understand what the big deal is!” He huffs. “So I-,” He feels heat creep up his neck, to the tips of his ears and he looks away from Dimitri. “I got a little scared. I don’t understand what the big deal is.”

Dimitri frowns and follows behind Felix. The bluenette plops angrily down on the couch and the prince sets himself elegantly in the armchair. “Anytime two noble alphas fight, and investigation has to take place.”

Felix snorts. “An investigation?”

“It’s just to make sure that neither of them pose any danger.” He reaches out for a pastry.

The Fraldarius frowns. “Sylvain – Sylvain isn’t in trouble is he?”

Dimitri wipes his mouth delicately. “Of course not, Fe. I let them know that Miklan overstepped his boundaries, and Sylvain was simply trying to protect you. They were quite understanding. Sylvain is still trying to get used to his alpha instincts. Come now,” He sets his half eaten pastry down and rises to his feet, grabbing a chess set from the shelves. “How about a game?”

**-[]-**

Dimitri leaves late and Felix tosses and turns once again in his too large bed. He’s hungry, refusing to eat the pastries – stomach knotted in worry over Sylvain. If something happens to him he’ll – he shuts his eyes tightly. He’ll never forgive himself.

He turns over to his side facing the balcony, the moon high in the sky illuminating the white stone. He squeaks involuntarily when he spots a familiar mop of red hair outside. Sylvain is peering in, wearing a linen pair of pants and a thin white button up. Felix shoots out of his bed and pads quickly across the carpet, trying to make as little noise as possible. He opens the glass doors and sees Sylvain shivering, a wicker basket slung on his arms. “H-h-hey, F-F-ae.”

Felix is met with a wave of cold air. “Sylvain!” He whispers harshly, grabbing the older boy by the elbow and pulling him into his room and shutting the door, blocking out the cold. “What are you doing here? It’s freezing!” He admonishes. He ushers Sylvain to sit on the couch by the low fire. He throws a couple logs on, igniting the flames and runs to his bed, pulling the thick comforter off it.

He sits directly beside Sylvain, his warm body pressed against the alpha’s cold one. He warps the blanket around both of them and swings his legs onto Sylvain’s lap to try and warm him up. “Fe-Felix, you’re gonna get c-cold.” He warns.

“Don’t be stupid.” He growls. “What were you even _doing_?”

There’s a few tense moments of silence – just the soft gentle popping and crackling of the fire in front of them. When Sylvain finally answers, his voice is barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry, Fae.”

The bluenette pulls away to meet his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Sylvain can’t meet his gaze and instead chooses to look at the flames. “I didn’t mean to – to lose control like that.” He swallows thickly, eyes watering. “I never want you to be afraid of me.” He frowns, brows furrowed. “I just -,” There’s a low rumble in his chest and it’s faint growling noise, but Felix finds it oddly… comforting this time. “I just couldn’t stand Miklan touching you like that.”

Felix bumps his forehead against Sylvain’s shoulder, catching his attention. “It’s okay, dummy.” He says soothingly. “I understand, I’ve never seen you angry like that. I overreacted.” He looks down ashamedly. “I got you into trouble.” His lip juts out in a pout.

Sylvain lets out a breathy laugh. He reaches a hand out from the blanket and gently brushes his thumb on Felix’s bottom lip. “You always get me into trouble, Fae.”

Felix scowls even deeper. “I don’t get you in trouble.” He denies vehemently.

Sylvain just rolls his eyes and pulls the smaller boy closer to him. He’s got an arm around Felix, hand going to his loose hair and gently guides his head to his shoulder. The bluenette notices that one of his arms is behind Sylvain, and the other bracing himself loosely on the alpha’s chest. “You always have.” He’s sending comforting scents – strong in Felix’s nose because he’s so close to his neck. “When you were really little and Dimitri beat you in a fight, I’d always get in trouble for beating Dimitri right after. When Ingrid tangled up your hair in that braid – I got in trouble for yelling at her. Whenever we’re supposed to practice horseback riding, but I let you ride with me because you’re too afraid-,”

“-I’m not afraid-,”

“-I always get in trouble.” He snorts and slips away to reach for the basket on the table. “I was rummaging through the kitchen trying to get you something to eat when I got caught a little bit ago. I told them I didn’t get to eat dinner so they let me pick out some snacks to take back to bed with me.”

Felix pulls away. “You didn’t eat dinner?” He’s suddenly very aware of his empty stomach.

The blanket pools at their waists as Sylvain rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I did actually, but Dimitri said that you wouldn’t eat anything the servants brought you. So I grabbed some of your favorite fruits, cheeses, meats and crackers.”

Felix’s stomach rumbles and his cheeks flair red. Sylvain let’s out a muffled laugh and the bluenette surges forward, heart full of affection as he throws his arms around his waist, burying his face into his side. The alpha’s own arms warp around him in return and he laughs harder. “Thank you.” His voice is muffled against Sylvain’s night shirt.

There’s a gentle hand running through his hair. “Anything for you, Fae. You’re worth the trouble.”

They stay up way too late, building a fort out of the couches, chairs and bed sheets. They curl up under their makeshift tent on the floor by the fire, bellies full and cheeks sore from laughter. They take down the fort a couple hours before dawn and try to make the bed as presentable as possible.

Sylvain slips out of the main bedroom door and back to his room as quietly as possible.

The four of them – Glenn, Ingrid, Dimitri and a very tired Felix – are sitting at the breakfast table when Sylvain shuffles in sleepily, a guilty look on his face. Ingrid is fuming beside Glenn, stabbing violently at her eggs. Glenn frowns at her mood.

Ingrid shoots Sylvain a furious look. “I heard you getting yelled at this morning.”

Sylvain takes the empty seat across from Felix, beside Dimitri. Glenn cocks an eyebrow and eyes Sylvain. “Oh?” Felix tilts his head curiously, and Sylvain briefly meets his gaze before looking down at his empty plate.

“Yeah, I uh -,” He rubs the back of his neck, further ruffling his bedhead. “-I got caught sneaking back into my room last night.”

“Sylain!” Ingrid shouts angrily beside Glenn. “You need to grow up! Be responsible! What were you even doing last night?”

Sylvain just shrugs and scoops food onto his place. “Does it matter?”

Glenn narrows his eyes suspiciously and Felix ignores his brother’s gaze beside him, staring at his food as he pushes it around with his fork. “Were you with someone?”

Sylvain just flashes a charming smile. “Come now, a gentleman wouldn’t tell. Plus, I’m not a snitch.”

Ingrid huffs. “Well I hope they were worth it!” She resumes eating.

Felix looks up and sees Sylvain throw a wink his way, a smile stuck on his lips. “Always worth the trouble.”

He feels the heat rise to his cheeks, but he can’t help but smile back.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix presents (:

It’s not long after his thirteenth birthday that the Tragedy of Duscur occurs. Sylvain is at the manor, something about Miklan and the Margrave handling a problem at the border with Sreng when he gets the news. Felix pins Sylvain to the ground for the third time in a row when they spar and he chuckles helping him up.

“It’s like you don’t even practice Sylvain!”

Sylvain chuckles and brushes off his training gear. “You’re small and quick. You move faster than I can keep up with.”

“You’re going to make a horrible knight when we get older.”

Sylvain winks at him. “It’s okay, I’m mostly in it to get girls.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you!” Sylvain starts to strip off his training armor, handing it to a few servants, Felix following suit. The bluenette pulls Sylvain to a willow tree by the pond and they slump beneath it, shoulder to shoulder. They’re still breathing a little heavily and Sylvain stretches his muscles, turning into Felix and dropping his head to the bluenette’s shoulder.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, Fae. Have you presented yet?”

Felix snorts. “Obviously not!” He snaps. “Do I smell any different to you?” Sylvain surprises him by dipping his nose into Felix’s neck and inhaling deeply. Felix bristles and pushes at the redhead’s shoulder. “Hey stop it! Stop! What are you doing?”

Sylvain pulls away and leans back against the tree, eyes closed and humming thoughtfully. “You don’t smell different, but I like the way you smell.”

Felix scoffs and shoulders Sylvain. “Shut up!” His eyes flutter to the front of the manor and he notices a carriage and horses being led to the stable. “Hey they’re back!” He tugs on Sylvain’s arm, pulling the alpha to his feet. “Come on! I wanna show Glenn I’ve been studying magic.”

They stand to their feet and Felix adjusts his hair and they start the trek towards the manor. When they reach the side door, Felix can instantly feel the shift in the house. He stops, Sylvain bumping into him. A butler startles at their presence. “Y-young masters. What – um – what are you doing in here? Weren’t the two of you playing outside?”

Felix frowns. “Where’s my dad? Where’s Glenn?”

The butler shifts. “Young master Felix, have a seat-,”

Felix rips from his grasp. “No. Where’s my dad?” He doesn’t wait for a response, ducking under the butler’s arm and racing up the stairs. He knows something’s wrong – he can _feel_ it. He feels Sylvain hot at his heels. He can smell his father and that multiplies his panic tenfold. His father has been on suppressants and blockers for decades which means that if Felix can smell him – he must be _severely_ distressed.

They find him in his office. His back is towards them, his palms are splayed on the desk in front of him and his head is hanging low. He can feel… anger… frustration and _grief_ rolling off him in waves. Felix blanches and his mind goes blank. He sees his dad, but where was Glenn? He takes a small breath, searching for his brother’s scent. “Dad?”

Rodrigue spins around, surprised but his eyes are distant – unblinking. “Felix?” They shift briefly to Sylvain before falling back to the small bluenette.

“Dad. Are-,” He hesitates. “Are you okay?” His father blinks. “Dad, where’s Glenn?”

Rodrigue’s eyes fall. “He’s dead, Felix.” And just like that the ground drops from underneath him, an ice cold bucket of water drops over his head and with the way he’s gasping for air – he might be drowning. “He died a hero’s death protecting his highness Dimitri.” Rodrigue’s voice is devoid of any emotion. White noise fills his ears and it feels like his lungs are filling with smoke. “The king and queen are dead also – slain violently. But Glenn managed to save his highness he-he died a hero.”

His heart is beating wildly in his chest, eyes welling up with tears. “Dad-,” His trembling arms reach towards his father. Rodrigue turns away from him clenching and unclenching his fists.

“I must find his highness. We will be returning to Feargus to bury the king and queen.” He brushes past Felix, his cloak brushing across the young kid’s arm and that’s the final straw for him.

He lurches forward, expecting to fall to the floor when Sylvain is suddenly in front of him, arms wrapped around Felix’s small form. “Oh Fae,” Sylvain’s voice is tight, and Felix knows he’s trying not to cry, but he could care less. He’s sobbing so hard, he’s gasping for breath, fists clenched in Sylvain’s tunic, face buried in his chest. He’s soaking the front of Sylvain, but he can’t bring himself to care. Sylvain pulls Felix into his lap, a firm grip around his waist and a hand threaded in Felix’s hair. His bun has fallen out and Sylvain is running his fingers through the locks. He’s making sweet, cooing noises and burying his face in Felix’s hair.

He’s not sure how long they sit on the floor, Sylvain says something about Felix going to his room, but he’s too tired to move. He feels Sylvain hook an arm under his knees and heave him up – carrying him princess style through all the hallways, mumbling instructions to servants as they passed.

Felix has stopped crying, his eyes still squeezed shut as Sylvain lowers the two of them on the bed. “Fae,” Sylvain is laying on his back, Felix wrapped at his side and head resting on his chest. The redhead lightly massages Felix’s scalp, carding his fingers through the loose strands. He’s got his lips pressed to the top of his head and he’s whispering something that Felix isn’t paying attention to. He’s suddenly overcome with Sylvain’s alpha smells washing over him. He feels reassurance. Safety. Love.

His eyes flutter closed and he lets himself sink into Sylvain’s alpha presence.

Sylvain stays for a week. He helps the servants prepare his favorite foods and prepare his baths at night. He brushes the bluenette’s hair every morning and every night always running his fingers through his tresses reverently.

Felix’s mother, stricken with grief is in a healer’s center in the kingdom, leaving Felix and Sylvain alone with the staff.

It takes two days before Felix agrees to eat anything. Three before he agrees to leave his room. Rodrigue hasn’t been to see him once. Sometimes he catches a whiff of Sylvain’s anger when Rodrigue is mentioned by the staff, but with one harsh glare, their lips snap shut and they avoid speaking about the master again.

When it’s time for Sylvain to leave – Felix is clutching at his Gautier uniform, tears strolling down his cheeks. Sylvain’s got his arms wound around his small frame and he’s inhaling Felix’s neck. “It’s okay, Fae. I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay? Just breathe deeply.” Felix takes a few deep breaths letting Sylvain’s scent wash over him. “There you go.” He dips down whispering, “I know I’m not supposed to, but I scented some stuff in your room. If you get scared – use them okay. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

But he doesn’t come back soon.

Felix presents as an omega two weeks after Glenn’s death - one week after Sylvain’s departure. His mother never does return.

And Felix doesn’t see Sylvain, Ingrid or Dimitri for six months.

**-[]-**

When his first heat is over, he avoids his father. He stays in his room, reading books or lets his feet take him to the training grounds to practice with a sword. Dimitri is flitting around the manor, but the maids and butlers have been given strict instructions to keep Felix away until he leaves.

Two weeks after his first heat, Margrave Gautier arrives at the manor. It’s the first time that Rodrigue speaks to him. Felix is in his room flipping through a book about sword techniques when an unmistakable, off putting alpha smell reaches his nostrils. He sits up and rubs at his eyes, snapping to attention. If Margrave Gautier is here, then that means Sylvain –

He’s hit with a strong wave of panic and leaps to his feet as Rodrigue bursts into his room. “Felix.” He drops to his knees to be eye level with the small bluenette. “Son, listen to me.” Felix is blinking rapidly trying to process his father’s words. “This is important. You are to go up to your tower and not leave for any reason.”

“Wait. Dad. Why? What’s going on-?”

Rodrigue’s hands shoot forward and he grips Felix’s shoulders tightly, shaking him. “Under no circumstance can Margrave Gautier know that you presented as an omega.” Felix opens his mouth and he holds up a finger to stop him. “Stay. Here.” He gives his shoulders one more squeeze before whisking out of the room, cape flowing behind him.

Felix is stuck in his room for two days – spending most of his time secluded in his tower - servants bringing him all his meals and staying within his room, sitting area and private bathroom. When he finally does feel the alpha Gautier’s presence leave, his dad appears a few minutes later. He orders the servants to leave and asks Felix to have a seat on his small couch.

The silence between them is tense and it dawns on Felix that this is the first time he’s been alone with his dad since Glenn’s death. Rodrigue is pacing back and forth, hands behind his back. He stops a few times before starting again. Felix can see his thoughts swarming. He stops in front of Felix and heaves a deep sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Alright, Felix. We need to talk. You’ve presented as an omega and we need to approach this rationally.” He pauses to collect his thoughts, and Felix can feel his heartbeat in his throat. “As an omega with a major crest, your main goal is to marry another noble with a crest and have kids. Any hope of you being a knight in the army is gone – the only jobs given to omegas are healers.”

Felix stands up from the couch, fists clenched at his sides. “I won’t just be a healer! I’m going to be a knight-,”

“ _Felix_.” His father doesn’t growl, but he still uses a firm alpha voice that snaps the omega’s mouth shut. Rodrigue shuts his eyes tightly, squeezing the bridge of his nose before answering. “It is the job of house Fraldarius to be Duke to his majesty. Without your brother Glenn, that job lies to you.”

Felix frowns, brows furrowed. “But an omega can’t be a duke.”

“I know.” Rodrigue gives him a searching look. “Listen, no one but the staff know that you’re an omega. With suppressants and scent blockers – we can keep it a secret. We’ll hide you for six months to let the potions settle and then we’ll reveal that you’ve presented as an alpha. When you reach seventeen, we’ll send you to Garreg Mach.” His eyes wander, gaze out the window. “From here on out, you’ll be taking over for Glenn.” There’s a long pause before he turns away and heads for the door. He stops in the doorway. “I’ll be escorting His Highness back to the kingdom tomorrow. Practice your swordsmanship while I’m away.”

Felix is never the same again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, but ONE chapter away from Garreg Mach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late post!

When his father clears him to see his friends again – it’s different. Strained.

He avoids Ingrid for awhile. She tries to express her condolences about Glenn, tries to tell him she understands how he feels, but he shuts her down.

Dimitri attempts to apologize, tries to martyr himself and Felix lets him.

It is his fault.

Glenn died because of him.

And he’ll never forgive him.

Dimitri latches onto him despite him trying to push him away and for a moment he fears that the boar can smell him - knows that he’s an omega. But when Dimitri is curled up in a ball, ducked in a corner of his room at the Fraldarius manor, Felix’s instincts take over and he sits shoulder to shoulder with the boar, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

Dimitri clutches to his clothes, face buried in his neck and chest, tears streaming down his cheek and Felix lets him.

At fourteen and fifteen – Dimitri will occasionally slip into his room, tears streaming down his face as he crawls into his bed. Felix tries to offer as much of a calming scent as he can – smell muted due to blockers, but it does enough to calm the young prince.

One early morning, as Felix leaves his bedroom he bumps into Sylvain in the hall, the redhead shooting him a cocky smile. “You’re up early. Wanna go down to the kitchen and grab something to eat?”

Felix shrugs noncommittally. “Sure.”

A moment later, his door swings open again and Dimitri bumps into his back. “Oh, there you are. You left so quickly. Fe, I-,” He notices Sylvain and stops in surprise before flashing a light smile his way. “Oh Sylvain. Excellent. Let’s go down and get some breakfast?”

Sylvain frowns. “Did-did you just come out of Felix’s room?”

Felix shoulders pass them. “Let’s just get something to eat.”

**-[]-**

When they’re fifteen, they both serve in the retaliation against Duscur.

It’s the first time Felix glimpses Dimitri’s true nature. He sees the smile plastered on the young prince’s face. He notices the air permeating a strong aggressive alpha smell. It’s anger. Hatred. Need.

He suppresses a shudder.

Dimitri is smiling, teeth wide and fanglike – eyes red and wild. He’s covered in blood that doesn’t belong to him and he smells satisfied. Sated. Happy.

Felix thinks about Glenn. Thinks about the sort of monster his brother died for.

And he hates him.

He hates the evil boar prince.

And he’ll never forgive him.

He has no mother and he doesn’t even want her if she doesn’t want him. He has a brother who’s dead and will never come back and a dad who prefers being a Duke above a father. As the years roll by his hurt and his anger progress to nothingness. He learns to shut out the pain, the loneliness, the heartache… detaches from everyone – learns to take care of himself.

His friends eventually drift apart. Ingrid meets a few suitors. Dimitri and Rodrigue spend a good deal of time at the castle and Sylvain becomes more interested in chasing women.

Felix is alone.

And he grows to prefer it that way.

When he’s seventeen, his father calls him to his office. It’s tense and quiet, and Felix refuses to speak first. He sits in the plush chair, across from his father’s desk, legs over the armrest and cheek resting on his chin. “How are you feeling?” His father starts.

Felix shrugs disinterestedly. “Fine.”

“Your suppressants and scent blockers are working fine?”

“Yes.” There’s another long pause. “Can I go now?” His tone is flat.

His father clears his throat. “No. There’s a matter I wish to discuss with you.” Felix sighs and his father takes it as a sign to continue. “I would like you to attend Garreg Mach Officer Academy at the Monastery.” That catches Felix’s attention. “I know it’s you’re dream to serve as a knight, Felix. They can help you develop the tools to achieve that goal and further your training in becoming Duke.” Felix is shocked. This is the first time he can admit to his father actually listening to him – _hearing_ him. “However, there’s a catch.” He stands behind his desk, bracing himself with his palms. Felix’s hopes drop out from underneath him and he feels stupid for even thinking his dad had his best interest in mind. “I’d like you to keep an eye on Dimitri.”

Felix flares, outraged – legs dropping from the chair. “Why do I have to look after the stupid boar? He’s got his little keeper with him, the Duscur guy -,”

His father pinches the bridge of his nose. “That’s enough, Felix. It’s different and you know that. Dedue is good for Dimitri, but he’s also an alpha and his scent is laced with the dry air of Duscur. Dimitri is… he…” He hesitates, choosing his words. “You calm him. Although he doesn’t know you’re an omega, he instinctively is drawn to you. I’m _asking_ you to take care of him.”

Felix tenses. “Are you _asking_ me to be his omega? To mate with him – bond with him?”

Rodrigue meets his gaze. “Should he find out about you and ask for it then yes-,”

The omega rises to his feet. “Are you kidding? I will _not_ mate with that boar prince-,”

“ _Felix!_ ” The alpha voice forces Felix to freeze and he hates this. Hates when anyone uses an alpha voice. He tries to fight the command, his insides swarming. His father comes from around his desk and strides up to him. “ _Sit down._ ” Felix relents against his will. “You are an omega. It is your _job_ to serve an alpha. We can only hope that we’ll get lucky enough to have someone like Dimitri and not someone like – like Miklan Guatier.”

“I don’t want to be someone’s omega-,”

“ _Silence_.”

It’s quiet. He can distantly hear one of the knights in Rodrigue’s command ushering training orders outside through the open window. There’s some tinkering in the kitchen and he distantly wonders if lunch is almost ready. There’s a large grandfather clock ticking in the hallway and amidst their silence it rings out. Sounds harsh. Loud. It echoes his heartbeat.

“Your brother’s death means that you will be the new Duke of Fraldarius. We can only hope that we find you an alpha who will let you hang on to the title – at least until you’re ready to have children.” His eyes bore dangerously into his son’s. “It wasn’t meant to be an omega. It was meant to be an alpha. It should have been Glenn. Trust me, I want this less than you do.”

And if that isn’t a bucket of ice dumped over Felix’s head. His eyes widen slightly and he finally breaks away from the alpha command sliding his chair back. “Fine. Whatever.” He doesn’t fight it – even if it means keeping an eye on the boar prince, even if it means trailing after him – it also means a chance to get out. To break away. He’ll do what Glenn said. He’ll carve his own path. He stops in the doorway. “Anything else… _Rodrigue_?”

His father turns away. “No.”

He starts school at Garreg Mach on the first day of the Great Tree Moon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it to Garreg Mach!! It's a slow burn beebees! So hang tight! We're gonna get some Sylvix up in here quick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I'm horrible at updating on fridays, but I'm working on it.

It’s been nearly two years since he’s seen Ingrid, the boar or Sylvain. His father spent most of his time at the castle – leaving Felix to train with the knights of Fraldarius. He absorbs everything he can from them and by the time he’s packing his bags for Garreg Mach, his sword master flashes him a polite smile encouraging him that his swordsmanship rivals that of his father’s. He’s got an assortment of street clothes, Fraldarius noble wear and housing supplies – his father is sure to load him with any and all objects bearing a Fraldarius house crest. The last of his bags are stuffed with simple swords, light armor and accessories. He figures anything heavier, he’ll get from the town by the monastery.

Predictably, Rodrigue is nowhere to be found when Felix leaves for Garreg Mach. If the omega had to venture a guess, he’s probably with Dimitri.

The first day he arrives at Garreg Mach, it is filled with too many hugs and feelings. Ingrid forces him into a giant too-tight hug, crushing him as she murmurs that she missed him. She pulls away and smacks his arm. “I can’t believe you went two years without talking to me.”

“I wrote occasionally.”

“Hardly.” She challenges. “I swear, you presented as an alpha and the rest of us didn’t matter anymore. You were like a totally different person. What happened, Felix?”

His insides churn uncomfortably when she calls him an alpha, and he wonders if instinctual. Seeing Ingrid, long blonde hair tied up, a school uniform already on and a challenging smile on her face – he just can’t help but think that she’d have been perfect for Glenn.

Confident. Strong. Stubborn and bossy…

Something must show on his face because he suddenly feels a wave of guilt and a flicker of pain wash over him from her. She has a sad smile on her face and he realizes he never let her grieve with him and he knows – _knows –_ that he looks a lot like Glenn.

She must see it too.

Before she can utter another word, someone calls to him. “ _Felix_!” He holds his breath and nearly snaps his neck when he turns to the voice. Sylvain is lightly jogging towards them and comes to a stop in front of him and – Seiros does Felix hate how much the years have been so _good_ to Sylvain. His red hair is styled with ‘oh so perfect’ bed head. His soft brown eyes, bore into his – alive and bright as ever. His smile is dazzling and he’s filled out so beautifully in his school uniform. He’s several inches taller than Felix, and when he’s finally standing in front of him – the bluenette hates that he has to tilt his face up to meet his eyes.

A second of staring passes before Sylvain gathers his arms around Felix and pulls him against his chest. He makes the mistake of inhaling and his mind goes blank – a scent that he’s been away from for far too long.

_Sylvain._

Sweet. Woodsy. Sharp.

_Sylvain._

There’s a distant part of his brain that supplies – _mine, mine, mine._

He tenses up and pushes Sylvain away from him. “Stop that, Sylvain. Get a hold of yourself.” He straightens out his uniform.

Sylvain looks surprised before letting out a haughty laugh. “Fae,” He breathes and rubs that back of his neck. “It’s good to see you.” His eyes light up. “It’s been too long! We need to catch up.” He remembers Ingrid and flashes her a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. It makes Felix stop his movement. He already hates that smile. “We should all grab dinner together. When Dimitri and Dedue get here-,”

“Sylvain! Ingrid!” They snap their gazes over and Dimitri is striding down the hall of the noble quarters, his lapdog right at his heels. He slows a bit when he catches Felix and smiles even brighter. “Felix!”

When he reaches them, Ingrid and Sylvain share hugs with him. Dimitri hesitates at Felix and fixes him with a fond stare. He crosses his arms over his chest. For a second he looks like the Dimitri from his childhood. Soft. Caring. Gentle. “I suppose you don’t want a hug?” He suddenly remembers the feral look in the prince’s eyes as his lance pierced a Duscur soldier, over and over again – manic smile on his face. He fights a shudder and snorts.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on me, boar!” Dimitri ignores him and throws his arms around Felix’s middle and lifts him up – the future duke’s arms crossed over his chest as he petulantly refuses to acknowledge the brute’s presence. Dimitri nuzzles his ribs and Felix inhales sharply before he’s put back down. He looks over at Dedue and is taken back a bit by his gaze. Dedue squares his broad shoulders, his eyes darting back and forth as they take in Felix before settling on understanding. They lock eyes and he receives one more calculating look before the Duscurian turns to Dimitri.

“Your highness. It would be prudent that we unpack your things and rest before dinner tonight.”

Sylvain frowns and clasps a hand on Felix’s shoulder before slipping into that weird insincere smile from before. “You two will join the three of us for dinner, right? We have a lot to catch up on and a lot of lady killing to plan out.”

Felix shrugs off his hand. “Honestly, Sylvain. You’re disgusting.”

The five of them eat dinner together and although Felix refuses to relax into the familiar feeling of being with his friends again – all too aware of the beast beside him and the lapdog at his side.

Still. For just a moment, he lets himself miss this.

**-[]-**

The first month at Garegg Mach Monastery is every bit as exciting as Felix expects it to be. Their first teacher is fired right away for abandoning their heads of houses during a crisis and their replacement professor is exceptionally weird.

And the longer he gets to know the students of the Blue Lion House, the more fitting their odd replacement professor is.

When Byleth sweeps in – he captures Felix’s respect almost instantly. He’s got a mop of unkept navy hair. He wears all black, gauntlets to his elbow and high metal boots. His pants are fitted and he moves effortlessly in them. His tunic is long and has an odd red symbol that Felix isn’t interested in, and a cape around his shoulders that billows as he carefully weaves around the desks as they fill out their task work in front of them.

His boots click along the floor and he stops at his desk, turning sharply to face them. He pinpoints them with a calculating look and Felix finds his eyes to be slightly terrifying. They’re a sharp cool blue and there’s a cold look in them… almost lifeless. It sends a chill down his spine. They remind him of the boar’s.

Byleth frowns as he claps his hands together. “Well, our first mock bottle between the houses is less than a week away.” The quills stop moving and set themselves down. “I’ll be taking only a few of you into battle – those of you that test highest on these practice exams as well as the practice practical will be coming with me.” He stands beside his desk and rests his palm on it. “There is one other uncomfortable piece of information we must go over.” He pauses. “Secondary genders.” He frowns. “I must confess that up until now, I’ve never considered them to be imperative. However, I understand their importance on the battle field.” Felix puts his face in his palm and doodles with his quill disinterestedly in his notebook as Byleth continues. “I’ve been told to remind you all that your blockers are essential to limit your heats and ruts to twice during the school year. Whenever they occur, you’ll head to the infirmary and be sent to your private rooms under the careful guidance of a staff of betas-,” He waves his hand absently. “-But that is unimportant at the moment.” He gives them a pointed look. “I know that you must register your secondary gender, but I want you to know that while in my classroom and under my care,” He waits until he has all of their attention and Felix admits that he can’t help but lean forward. “-you are under no obligation to share or divulge your secondary gender to _anyone._ ”

There’s a long silence until finally Ashe raises his hand. “I thought secondary gender was important to determine where our places on the battle field will be.” Byleth walks slowly to Ashe as he continues. “We were told that omegas could only be in the back as healers and -,” He hesitates as Byleth gets closer. “-and betas can’t lead a batallion and-,” He hesitates when Byleth stops at his desk picking up Ashe’s paper. “-and um, and um, alphas…paladins…” His voice trails off. Everyone’s eyes are on the professor as his eyes scan the sheet. There’s silence.

“Ashe, is it?”

Color tints his freckled cheek and he casts his eyes downward shyly. “Yes, sir.”

“Are you comfortable sharing your secondary gender with me?”

Ashe smiles. “Yes, sir. I’m an omega.”

Byleth scans the sheet once more and sets it down. “It seems to me like your skills line with a bow.” He taps his index finger on the sheet. “Wouldn’t you rather focus on sharpening and honing that skill instead?” He smirks. “I’ve seen your faith grade – it is not your strong point.” There is a collective murmur of laughter – and even Felix can’t help when the corner’s of his lips flick up. Byleth turns away and sweeps down the aisle to the front of the room. “Please gather your worksheets and send them to the front.” He pauses between the final front desks and gathers up the papers. “When on the battlefield, I don’t want you to take a position dictated by your secondary gender, rather I want you to take a battle tactic that you will thrive in.” He hits them a few times on the desk to straighten them out. “A secondary gender is meant to be a resource, a backup if you will – not determine your battle position.” There’s along pregnant pause as the professor thumbs through the sheets.

Felix drums his fingers on the desk. Not letting a secondary gender determine who you are.

An interesting sentiment.

“Ashe, may I have your permission to use you as an example?”

The gray haired teen blushes furiously, his freckles stark against his pink cheeks. “Um, sure, professor.”

Byleth scans Ashe’s sheet one more time before placing it down. “Ashe for instance has an interest in archery and seems to have some experience in axe wielding.” His eyes flick up. “Is that correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you’re an omega as well, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent.” Byleth’s eyes light up. “Rather than force you into a healing position – I plan to teach you to wield a bow as well as an axe, for close combat purposes – and teach you to utilize your omega instincts, should the situation arrive.”

“Professor?” Anette’s timid hand is up in the air. “How exactly are we supposed to do that?”

Byleth smiles. “We will go over that, next week during your practical after our mock battle with the other classes. Now, let’s talk lesson plans for everyone this week.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Byleth lessons! (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to get feedback from this one. I think you guys are gonna like this Seteth. Bahaha.

The battle goes precisely as Byleth plans for and predicts. The Blue Lions manage to take out the Golden Deer and Eagle houses without an injury and Felix is pretty sure with Byleth as their teacher, they’ll be the strongest class in their year at Gareg Mach.

As they head into their second month at school, the Harpstring Moon, Professor Byleth lays out their schedule and their requirements.

He’s pacing the classroom and Felix is impatiently drumming his quill feather against the desk. “Each week we will plan your lessons as a class, it is my goal to get you to your goals. I will be meeting with you individually and in small groups for practical lessons and study sessions. We will spend a lot of time on the training grounds through the week as well. Now, to encourage you all to get to know your classmates, you will be having individual tea times, homework assignments and sparring sessions with one another to get to know each other.” Felix groans and Byleth’s eyes dart towards him, the bluenette fixes him with his deepest scowl. “In battle it is important to trust your comrades. And in order to do that-,” He turns his gaze to the rest of the class. “-you _must_ get to know each other.” He gestures to the bulletin board near the entrance. “Make sure to check the calendar to be on time.” He glances at the clock and clasps his hands together. “Alright then. Take a ten minute break to hydrate and go over a few of your moves in your notebooks. I will meet you on the training ground then.”

Felix beams.

_Finally._

**-[]-**

Felix smirks a bit as makes his way out to the training ground, his canteen bumping against his leg. He inhales deeply, the fresh warm air a relief from a claustrophobic classroom – heavily saturated in alpha, omega, beta and even scent blocks. As the breeze picks up – he catches a whiff of his own eucalyptus scent blocker, one of the strongest ones created.

He’s not blocking a scent – he’s completely hiding it so Felix practically lives and breathes in eucalpytus. He catches a sharp forest scent, and then Sylvain is beside him, arm slung around his shoulders. “Heya, Fae!” He bumps his head against the bluenette’s. “Excited to get some training done?”

Felix ducks out of his hold. “I’m _always_ training.” He shakes out his arms and legs and starts to stretch his limbs. “I’m just eager to see if the professor is a formidable opponent.”

Sylvain just chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re always so much trouble, Fae.”

When Professor Byleth makes his way into the training grounds, he begins pairing them off. The professor has studied their work thus far and has assigned them weapons he thinks they’ll thrive in. Dedue pairs with Dimitri, unsurprising – Felix isn’t sure the blonde alpha can even take a piss without the Duscian’s help – the two of them studying lance work and hand to hand combat. Sylvain pairs with Ingrid, both working with lances. Felix scowls when he sees Sylvain press in close to Ingrid, much to her chagrin and she elbows him roughly in the ribs. It’s no secret that Sylvain prefers to run around with betas, and he can almost always be caught with one on his arm or slinking away from his room after midnight. Ashe pairs with Mercedes, studying bows along with magic – both reason and healing. Which leaves Felix with the loud and bubbly red head.

God what was it with him and red heads. “It’s Felix, right?” Anette snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah. Anette?” He cocks an eyebrow and holds out his hand.

“Yes, sir. Your resident beta. There’s not a lot of us in the Blue Lion House.” She hums thoughtfully as she flips through the textbook in front of her. “Now, I don’t know anything about swords, but I can definitely help with the reason part. If I’m honest,” She gives him a sheepish smile. “If I have to use a tangible weapon, I prefer an axe.”

Felix cocks an eyebrow as he thumbs the hilt of the training sword. “Axes, huh?” He scoffs. “You didn’t really strike me as the axe wielder.”

Anette just shrugs and turns the textbook to working on spells involving swords and reason. “Kind of a family trait.” She thumbs at the pages a bit. “Anyway, you’re a big bad Fraldarius sword wielding alpha, right?”

Felix snorts. “Yeah, well sort of a family trait.” She gives him a careful smile.

“I didn’t even know you could tell a joke.”

He rolls his eyes and taps on the book. “Enough of this shit. Let’s get some physical work done.”

The class spars and practices forms and technique for the next forty five minutes, and Felix is reluctant to admit that practicing reason with swordplay might not actually be a waste of time. Byleth gathers them under the shade of pillars on the training ground, studying them carefully. “Excellent.” He clasps his hands together. “I’m pleased to see that your primary weapons were chosen well. There are a few other techniques that I’d like to go over with you all, and I’ve asked for – ah there he is.”

“Professor!” Alois comes jogging onto the training grounds, hand up in a partial wave. “I’m happy to be able to help today! I’ve sent for Seteth, he’s a little annoyed-,” Alois lets out a boisterous laugh. “-but when is Seteth not annoyed?”

Byleth nods. “Thank you, Alois.” He turns back to the class, hands out animatedly. “Now, I’d like to return to the topic of secondary gender.” There’s a small knowing smirk on his face, and Felix frowns wondering what the hell the professor is so pleased about. “I know when it comes to secondary gender, there’s been a lot of speculation regarding mine.” There’s an attentive silence that falls over the class, and Felix knows that everyone is listening carefully. “I’m going to release a few pheromones, and I’d like you to tell me what you scent.” Byleth’s eyes close as he takes a deep breath. When he exhales, Felix inhales – sharp, strong, safe, solid – _alpha,_ but then it neutralizes and – _wait a second beta?_ And then the scent shifts again – _soft, gentle, nurturing – **omega.**_ Byleth opens his eyes. “Confused?” The class nods and begins murmuring to each other. “Well, I’m a rare breed of secondary genders called shifters. Our secondary gender adapts to our surroundings and we adjust to our surroundings or our mates. It’s almost like a fight or flight response. In order to protect ourselves we will shift to an omega or an alpha if it calls for it.”

Ashe’s hand goes up. “But professor, aren’t shifters called children of the gods. It’s believed that shifters are born from the goddess herself?”

“By speculation, yes.” Byleth answers honestly, his scent shifting to beta.

Ashe’s hand goes up again. “Professor?”

“Yes, Ashe?”

“When would you _choose_ to switch to an omega in any other context than finding a mate?”

A rare smile flits across Professor Byleth’s face. “I’m so glad you asked, Ashe. Mr. Alois, the peppermint please?”

“Of course, Professor!” Alois pulls a small vile of peppermint oil from a pouch at his waste. He hands the vile to Dimitri first.

“Will any alphas or omegas please put dabs of oil beneath your nostrils? We want to mute any pheromones so you won’t be affected.” The vile goes around, and the ominous concern has everyone putting extra dabs of peppermint under their noses – Felix does a double dose. He’s not sure if Byleth will be releasing any alpha pheromones, but Seiros forbid that it would trigger his omega instincts. The professor clears his throat. “Obviously,” A very low scent of alpha permeates the air and Felix is grateful for the peppermint. “You all know the benefit of an alpha. They have heightened strength and senses as well as the ability to use what is called an ‘alpha voice’ – a commanding voice that an omega – and some betas – have no choice but to listen to.” He frowns. “What it is apparently unobvious to all of you – are the benefits of being an omega.” He smirks. “Today, I’m going to show you why it pays more to be an omega, than an alpha.” The training doors swing open and Seteth’s scowling face appears. A smirk flits across Byleth’s face, and a faint omega scent rolls off him. “Perfect timing.” 

“Ah!” Seteth strides across the grounds purposefully. “Professor Byleth, there you are. Alois said-,” It hits like a warm breeze, a sudden scent of desperate omega. Emotions are fluttering around in the air – help, desperation, want, needy, and – holy Seiros – is that _arousal_?

Everyone’s eyes flick up and Byleth is leaning against a pillar, his collar unbuttoned, neck barred, a desperate whine in the back of his throat.

Seteth’s pupils are blown wide, his gaze completely focused on the professor, a low growl in his throat. In a matter of seconds, Seteth has Byleth slammed against a pillar, a leg slotted between the professor’s. The alpha presses his nose into the crook of the bluenette’s neck and inhales deeply. Felix’s mouth falls open because – what the fuck? What the actual fuck?

Are they going to fucking mate right here in front of everyone?

He tears his gaze away and sees everyone else staring in absolute shock. He flicks his gaze back to the two against the pillars because – okay this is happening. Seteth’s hands are gripping the omega’s hips so tight his knuckles are turning white. The alpha grazes his teeth against Byleth’s neck when it happens. In a matter of seconds, Seteth is thrown to the floor, face in the dirt and hands twisted behind his back. Byleth pushes a knee into the middle of his back, hand crushing Seteth’s wrist in an ironclad grip.

In that moment, everyone wakes from a strange stupor. Byleth’s scent fades and he stands to his feet, clearing his throat and brushing dirt off from his clothes. “An omega,” He begins as he rebuttons his shirt. “Has the ability to deceive an alpha, to make them let their guard down and go in for the kill. Never underestimate your opponent – alpha, beta, omega.” Seteth dazedly gets to his feet and brushes the dirt from his clothes. “Thank you for your help today, Seteth.”

Seteth’s voice is hoarse. “I knew Lady Rhea shouldn’t have hired you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this scene with Seteth has been the hilight of my fic so far. I think it's so funny! I'm just dead. I had to.


	9. Chapter 8

As the Harpstring Moon comes to an end, Felix has his first tea time with another student – Mercedes.

Felix learns immediately that she’s the same age as Sylvain, her secondary gender is a beta and her military goals are to become a healer and her goals for outside military training – are to open and run an orphanage.

He sips at his Albinean Berry Blend and looks at her inquisitively. It’s awkward at first. Felix generally hates having someone so close to him, for fear of them seeing right through his façade. But when she inquires about Dimitri and he threatens the ‘boar prince’s’ existence, she holds a delicate hand over her lips and lets out a small giggle referring to him as ‘big bad alpha Felix’, he relaxes.

And although he’s grateful that she can’t see through him, his lie leaves a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach being called an alpha. She sets down her tea gently. “You remind me so much of my brother.”

He cocks an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Mercedes rests her cheek in the palm of her hand and leans on the table. “Yes. Ambitious and strong - a little stubborn and so angry all the time.” His scowl deepens and she giggles again. “Yes, like that.” She lets out a small sigh. “I lost him a long time ago.”

Felix feels a pain in his chest, because – Seiros, does he know that feeling so well. He clears his throat. “Yes, well I’m not your brother.” She seems unbothered by his abrasive attitude and just smiles at him.

Mercedes hums thoughtfully and sips at her tea. “Oh, I’ll be doing a load of laundry and a few garment repairs of His Highness. Would you like me to repair any for you?”

Felix shifts uncomfortably. “No, it’s alright. I don’t have anything.”

“Are you sure?” She smiles. “I’ve noticed a few of your tunics are a little worse for wear from our practices. I’d be more than happy to help.” Having Mercedes fix his gear _would_ mean longer time in the training grounds and less time doing such tedious, remedial tasks like repairing a garment. There’s a small place in his chest that surges with gratitude. “It’s really no trouble.” She assures again and Felix opens his mouth to accept when Mercedes’ small giggle cuts him off. “I’m repairing a few of Sylvain’s nicer tunics. Apparently some of his dates have either gone… well – either really good or really bad. I can’t exactly decipher the rips and tears and I’m not sure that I want to. In fact I wanted to ask you something about Sylvain.”

Felix snaps his mouth closed, because – why the hell does that leave such a bitter taste in his mouth?

He’s had this conversation with women – omegas and betas alike – far too many times. He knows what Mercedes wants, knows what she’s wondering.

Which makes more sense.

Because why the hell would anyone give a shit about Felix?

People only offer favors when they’d like one in return.

“No.” He answers sharply. Mercedes looks a little taken aback by his harsh tone. “I can’t help you with Sylvain’s… _insatiable_ habits. And _no._ ” He spits. “I don’t think you can change him, and I don’t think you’ll be any different than any of the rest and trust me – there are _plenty_ of others.” He rises to his feet. “Don’t think you can bribe me into helping you. In fact I’d appreciate it if you’d stay away from my things. I’ll repair my own clothes and I’ll do my own laundry.” He slides his chair back and storms away.

Nice try.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius knows better than to trust anyone.

**-[]-**

With his first tea finished, and their first official meeting underway, Felix feels himself excitedly anticipating the first battle. It’s a quick march, just a few hours to the Red Canyon and they’re making their first pit stop to rehydrate, have a quick bite to eat and let the horses rest.

Felix is plopped down on the ground in the shade underneath a tree, watching the small clusters of Blue Lions students, sitting together. Mercedes catches his eye and he feels just a twinge at guilt about their tea time. She’s sitting alone, mixing some kind of concoction in front of her. Felix feels a presence beside him and looks up as Sylvain takes a seat on the grass next to him. “What’s up, Fae?” He sits cross legged and tears a piece of his bread, reaching half of it out the bluenette. “Here, eat something.”

Felix as Mercedes shakes the small vile. “I’m not hungry.”

“You okay?” Sylvain follows Felix’s gaze and his eyes brighten. “Oh yeah! You had your first tea time with Mercedes, right? How was it? She’s a total cutie, isn’t she?”

Felix’s eyes darken and he snatches the bread half Sylvain is still holding out for him. “Shut up, Sylvain. I don’t need to hear about your stupid alpha sexcapades.”

Sylvain lets out a hearty laugh, a piece of sourdough bread stuffed in his cheek. “Sexcapades? That’s funny, Fae.”

“It’s not supposed to be funny.” Felix growls taking an aggressive bite out of his bread and swallowing a piece that’s a little too big, making his eyes water. “You really need to take your training seriously. If you die out there, I won’t mourn you.”

Sylvain finishes his bread and places a hand over his heart. “My precious, Felix. You _wound_ me. I fully expect you to throw yourself in my casket and go with me.”

Felix can’t help the small smile that flickers on his lips as he lets out a light laugh. “You’re so lame.” There’s a lull between them as they sip their canteen and let the warm spring breeze ruffle his hair. A small laugh catches his attention and he watches Ingrid softly brush through the mane of her Pegasus. She removes a saddle that Felix immediately recognizes. It’s an older Fraldarius model… one of Glenn’s…

“Uh oh.” His gaze snaps to Sylvain, the alpha looking slightly amused. “Looks like you might have missed your chance with Mercedes.” He follows Sylvain’s gaze and sees the healer, sitting on her knees with Dedue looking more uncomfortable than Felix has ever seen in front of her. The tanned alpha is sitting cross legged in front her, his head hanging low and even from this far away Felix can see the deep flush on his cheeks. He mutters something, and Mercedes holds a hand over her mouth letting out a delicate laugh that carries in the wind. She turns to reach for the solution she was mixing before, and Dedue turns away, a content look on his face. She pulls his hand into her lap and meticulously works the solution over a bump on the Duscan’s hand – probably a bug sting.

He can see it. The two of them together. A big strong alpha – friendly giant – and Mercedes, a sweet and delicate, nurturing beta.

But then Dimitri calls for him and just as Mercedes finishes his bandage, he stands abruptly to his feet. He bows and thanks her, and darts away like the pathetic lapdog he is.

“It’s just as well.” He jumps suddenly remembering Sylvain beside him. “They’re kind of cute together, don’t you think?”

Felix smirks. “Didn’t think you for the romantic type.”

“Just because I don’t believe in love, doesn’t mean I don’t want it for other people.” Something about that twists in Felix’s gut, but before he can ask Sylvain what he means, the red head reaches down and plucks a dandelion. “Look, Fae. Remember that summer when we searched for the perfect dandelions to wish on.” He turns and plucks another one. “Let’s make a wish again!”

He remembers that summer – wishing for more nights with his friends. Wishing for strength to beat his brother. Wishing for his mom to let him cut his hair. Wishing for his dad to notice him. Wishing to be an alpha. Wishing to be Dimitri’s right hand man. Wishing to be with Sylvain until the day he dies.

But all of those seem insignificant now. Felix will never have any of those things. If he had to make a wish now it’d be different.

Maybe he’d wish to take away the constant dull ache of losing Glenn… losing his mother… hell – even losing his dad. Maybe he’d wish the anger away – wish to remember what it was like to feel _something_. Maybe wish that he wasn’t so broken.

And as Felix blows on the small white weed, he wishes -

_Save me._

**-[]-**

Byleth stands in front of them as they prepare themselves for the battle at Red Canyon. “Alright, class!” He clasps his hands together. “Listen up. We’re gonna divide the class as evenly as possible, and battle the enemy from two fronts. Dimitiri and myself will lead the front down the middle and Sylvain and Felix – I trust you to lead from the west.”

Felix smirks because, hell yeah. He’s a Fraldarius and of course he gets to lead his own group. Ashe lifts his hand up. “And the rest of us, professor?”

“Right.” Byleth nods and furrows his brows together. “Ingrid, Mercedes and Dedue will come with Dimitri and I. And Anette and Ashe will go with the two of you.” He nods towards Felix and Sylvain. “Does anyone have additional questions?” There’s a brief pause before he continues. “Excellent. Take your positions and battalions. Be smart and be careful. Listen to your instincts and your captains. Move out!”

**-[]-**

Felix is exhilarated in the heart of their battle. He’s conscious of where Sylvain is. He trusts the red head’s ability with the lance, but he _knows_ that Sylvain is better on horseback and on foot. He hasn’t had a chance to take his Paladin exam, and Felix wishes the idiot would hurry the fuck up so he won’t have to worry about where the alpha is.

He grunts as a bandit takes a swing at him with his axe. He hits the idiot in the gut with the pummel of his sword knocking the wind out of him. The bandit roars angrily and swings his axe again, forcing Felix to plunge his sword through his stomach and kicking him to the ground.

Gross.

He’s fighting another bandit when a panicked scent catches his nose. The air is thick with the scent of secondary genders, but Felix can quickly decipher something so undeniably familiar – _Sylvain._

It’s a deep scent of fear and – _shit!_ He nearly gets killed, barely hitting away and arrow before charging at the bow wielder and slashing the sword across his chest. Sylvain’s fear is stronger than ever and Felix turns around, “Sylvain!” He calls.

He follows the scent as fast as his legs will carry him, when Sylvain finally comes into view. Four bandits have him pinned against a cliffside, their backs to Felix. He calculates his steps and quickly grabs, Sylvain’s abandoned lance. He swiftly moves forward, grabbing the lance from the ground and sweeping the wooden handle at the enemies’ feet, causing the four of them to topple to the floor. “Sylvain!” The redhead snaps his gaze over. “Catch!”

Felix tosses the lance and Sylvain catches it. “Felix?”

“Don’t just stand there, come on!” Sylvain’s seems to stutter, before suddenly he’s beside him and they’re both running away from the disoriented bandits, and back to their post. When they’re finally amongst their peers he stops, trying to catch his breath. “Are you okay?” He pants out.

Sylvain skids to a halt a few paces ahead of him breathing heavily. “I’m fine. Felix,” He looks pained. “Seiros, I’m the worst alpha ever.”

“Stop.”

He runs a hand through his matted red hair. “What?”

“I said stop.” Felix sheaths his sword and steps closer to Sylvain. “I hate when you’re self deprecating like that.” He reaches out and squeezes Sylvain’s shoulder. “You do a better on a sword.” He smirks. “So stop fucking around with betas and take your school seriously for once.” He frowns. “I haven’t forgotten our promise. And so help me Seiros, Sylvain Jose Gautier, if you die – I will find a way to conjure up your ghost and torture the hell out of it.”

Sylvain sways forward hesitantly and then suddenly he’s engulfing Felix in a bone crushing hug. His alpha scent warming him in a feeling of gratitude and happiness Felix has never felt before. “Thank you, Fae.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I disappeared! But I'm back!

With the Garland moon comes chaotic weather patterns. Some days the rain and fog are hard to sift through, and it’s nearly impossible to make out anyone across the courtyard and other days they’re warm, fresh blossoms in the air causing him to crinkle his nose to avoid sneezing and dulling his senses.

The good news is, the Garland moon dulls everyone’s senses, and he’s less likely to be spotted as an Omega like this.

He’s lying on a bench outside near the dining hall, staring at the clouds rolling across the sky. He can smell rain in the air and knows it’s only a matter of hours before the first drizzle begins.

The worst part is, this isn’t the rainiest season of the year. It’s a little unfair, he generally likes the rain, but it _does_ inhibit his training.

No matter.

Sylvain’s birthday is only four days away and the bluenette has no clue what to get him. Not to mention that he doesn’t ever see the red head without a fucking beta on his arm.

He hears a shrill giggle and low murmuring and fights back a snarl.

Case in point –

He rounds the corner and sees Sylvain Jose Gautier pressing a small blonde beta against the wall, he’s pretty sure she’s from the alliance class, but doesn’t matter. He’s getting the fuck out of here. He turns to walk away and crashes into a small frame, toppling a pile of books. 

He feels a small scent of distress and immediately flicks his gaze to find Ashe picking up a cluster of books. “I’m so sorry, Felix.” He shakes his head and brushes his hair from his face. “Are you okay? Seiros, I’m so sorry.”

Felix frowns. “It’s fine.” He bends down and helps the silver haired teen collect his books. “Where are you headed?”

Ashe readjusts the books in his hands and flashes him a bright smile. “I was gonna drop these off in my room and then head into town to get some more.” He shifts his arms uncomfortably and lets out a small grunt. “The professor really thinks I should pursue archery so I’d like to look into some basics.”

Felix scoffs. “From books? You’re better off getting an actual bow to wield.”

Ashe peers around the books, eyes wide. “You think so?”

The bluenette shrugs. “You were helpful in the last battle.”

“Hm…” Ashe furrows his brow. “It’s settled then. I’ll check the market place.”

Felix’s face lights up. “I’ll go with you.”

“Really?”

He tries to shrug disinterestedly. “Sure. I’m always up for looking at weapons.” _Also, he needs to find a gift for Sylvain._ “Here.” He reaches out and grabs half of Ashe’s books.

The archer practically melts with relief. “Thank you.” He chuckles. “Thanks for agreeing to tag along. It’s probably safer for me to go with an alpha anyway.” They’re walking close, shoulders brushing as they round the corner Felix came from. Ashe lets out another bubble of laughter. “Never thought I’d be shopping with Felix Fraldarius.”

He cocks an eyebrow. “Really? Why not?”

Ashe blushes furiously and slows to a stop. “You’re quite popular you know.” Felix stops with him. “Hopefully no other omegas try and murder me for it.”

Felix blushes, eyes wide and he shifts uncomfortable because that can’t be right… can it? He’s not… _desirable._

“What’s going on here?” A strong alpha voice breaks their uncomfortable staring contest and Felix practically jumps out of his skin, gripping the books tighter. Sylvain is standing in front of them, arms crossed and an unreadable look on his face. The beta behind him is storming away.

Ashe instinctively shies away and Felix scowls. “Watch the alpha voice, Sylvain!” He practically growls.

Sylvain’s frown deepens. “You guys look awfully cozy.”

Felix’s eyes widen because -

_What the actual fuck is happening right now?_

He shifts the stack of books in his hand to the side and growls. “Ashe and I are going into town to buy weapons. Got a problem with that?”

Sylvain has always worn scent blockers, but Felix can detect a hint of frustration on the surface. Ashe must smell it too. In his peripheral, he can see Ashe take a step back. Sylain cocks an eyebrow. “Is that all?”

Felix scowls. “Yes. And even if it isn’t, that’s none of your _fucking_ business.” He spits. “Ashe.” The silver haired teen straightens up. “I’ll meet you in your room, okay?” His eyes never leave Sylvain’s.

“Ah – um – sure thing, Felix.” He brushes past the two of them and heads in the direction of their dorms.

Sylvain narrows his eyes. “I thought you were going shopping.”

“We _are_.” He practically growls. “What the hell is your problem?”

The alpha’s mask of anger dissipates and he suddenly seems uncomfortable. He uncrosses his arms. “Just-,” He sounds defeated… unsure. “Be careful, Fae.”

“Of what?”

His face darkens. “Omegas.”

Felix’s anger grows. “What do you mean _omegas_?”

He turns away and runs a hand through his hair. “Just – omegas can’t be trusted. They only want one thing – some strong rich, crest bearing alpha’s knot.”

Felix’s blood goes cold, his voice low. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Sylvain whips around, alarmed at Felix’s tone of voice. “You don’t think I can trust omegas because all they want is some stupid knot-?” His grip on the books tightens.

The alpha snorts. “Of course it is. That’s why I avoid them-,”

“Oh because sleeping with a bunch of betas is better?” He strides forward and shoulders Sylvain causing him to stumble back. “You’re an ignorant fool if you think the betas want you for anything other than your crest or your money.” He starts to walk away and stops, tossing his loose hair out of his face as he looks over his shoulder. “Stay out of my personal life.”

**-[]-**

_Fucking_ Sylvain. _Fucking_ Sylvain and his _fucking_ omega hating mentality. Seiros, what the fuck was that even about? As Ashe and Felix continue the walk into town, the bluenette can’t help but fume silently. Why would it even matter what Felix was up to?

Did Sylvain honestly expect him to believe that he had his best interest at heart.

Mother fucking –

“Felix?”

“What.” He snaps as he stops walking and turns his gaze to Ashe.

The silver haired teen flinches and looks away. “Sorry I – I just, are you okay? You seem really angry… You wear so many scent blockers that I can’t ever get a read on you. I just…” He looks up. “What happened back there?”

Felix takes a steadying breath and frowns. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be such an ass. Sylvain just – fucking pisses me off.” He sighs deeply and his anger deflates. “I just don’t like his view on omegas.” He scrubs a hand over his face. “Let’s just focus on getting some weapons and – and well-,” He scoffs. “I gotta get the asshole something for his birthday.” He resumes his pace. “Come on, let’s just go shopping.”

**-[]-**

When they return to the monastery, there’s a lovely little rumor floating around about Ashe and Felix on a date. He’s hounded immediately by other alphas wondering if he’s staking a claim, a few shy betas and omegas asking if this means he’s off the market – all of which he can handle.

What he _can’t_ handle – are they omegas hissing and spitting at Ashe.

He sees one omega male pinning the silver haired archer against the wall, face inches from his. “How _dare_ you seduce a crest bearer! You’re just a pathetic little peasant.”

“Enough!” Felix’s voice booms and the omega immediately releases Ashe, letting him slump to the floor. “Get the hell out of here! And if I catch wind of you fucking with Ashe again, I’ll come and beat your ass myself.” He staggers back before Felix lurches forward, grabbing him by the front of his tunic. “Oh and do me a favor. Make sure everyone knows that Ashe doesn’t _belong_ to me, and any alpha or beta wanting to be with him would be more than lucky. He’s free to make any choices he wishes.”

“Got it. Yes, alpha.” The kid scurries away and Felix holds out his hand to haul his classmate on his feet.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” Ashe dusts himself off. “Thank you…” He tucks a strand of hair behind his head. “The last couple days have been…” His eyes dart away. “Well, I’ve had better days.”

“I’m sorry, Ashe. This shouldn’t be happening to you. I promise I’ll put a stop to it.”

Ashe shakes his head. “It’s okay. I’m not mad.” He shrugs. “It’s even made a few um – unsavory alphas leave me alone. I just hope Lonato doesn’t catch wind of it.” Felix tilts his head questioningly. “Oh! My father – the lord who adopted me. If he thought I was seeing the crest bearing alpha Felix Fraldarius,” He chuckles nervously. “Well, he’d send an offer to your father immediately and I don’t think either of us want that.” Felix cocks an eyebrow. “Oh!” Ashe throws his hands out defensively. “I’m not – I think you’re – I – you’re very handsome.” He blushes furiously. “I just – ah – kind of have my eyes set on an alpha in another class…” He looks away.

Felix flicks his gaze up and sees Sylvain strutting by, an arm thrown loosely around Dimitri’s shoulders. “Tell me about it…” He mumbles. “Well, I’ll take care of this either way, alright?”

Ashe smiles warmly. “Thanks, Felix.”

**-[]-**

A few days later, Felix finds himself dripping sweat, flopped down on the dirt at the training grounds. _Fucking Seiros_ … He briefly wonders if he should find healthier outlets to dish out his frustrations. He shrugs to himself.

_Nah, this is working just fine._

He inhales deeply and is hit with a familiar air of sharp woods. _Sylvain…_

He wonders if he sweat off too much of his scent blockers. He stands to his feet and wipes the sweat off on his sleeve before turning to see the redhead. Sylvain is standing across from him, feet shifting uncomfortably under Felix’s scrutinizing gaze. “Sylvain.” He walks to his satchel leaning against a pillar and feels Sylvain follow him. He’s shifting through his things searching for his scent blockers – eucalyptus. He pulls a towel from his bag and begins wiping the sweat off his face and neck. He glances back and sees Sylvain eyeing him uncomfortably. “Can I help you with something?” He drops his towel and begins applying the eucalyptus salve.

“Damn. Even without an alpha scent, you still pull omega tail. You’re one impressive son of a bitch, Felix.” His voice is dripping with bitterness and Felix drops the bottle of salve giving Sylvain a hard shove.

“Seiros Fuck! What the hell is your problem, Sylvain?” He shoves his things in his bag and closes it, aggressively throwing it over his shoulder. “There’s nothing going on between me and Ashe.” He shoves him again and Sylvain stumbles back in shock. “And even if there was – it’s none of your fucking business!”

He shoulders passed him and makes his way towards the double doors. “Fae, wait!” He catches up to Felix, wrapping a hand around his wrist. The bluenette tears out of his grip and gives him a scathing look. Sylvain holds his hands up in surrender. “Look, I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m being a total dick, I just…” He rubs the back of his neck and looks away. “I just don’t wanna lose you okay?” Felix’s hard gaze softens and his shoulders sag, a bit of guilt creeping into his gut. “If you meet an omega and you mate up you – and me – we -,” He huffs in frustration. “You won’t have time for me anymore. You won’t… really be allowed to spend time with me. You’ll be getting married, and having kids… and I -,” He looks down.

Felix can’t help but roll his eyes, allowing fondness to creep into his voice. “You’re an idiot, Sylvain.” The redhead snaps his gaze up. “One , I’m not close to mating and two…” He looks away, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “-even if I tried, I couldn’t lose you. You’re – I – you’re the only one that puts up with me.”

The alpha throws and arm over Felix’s shoulder and starts guiding him towards the door. “Awww Fae, you big sap!”

He shrugs him off and storms away. “Dammit! You’re such a creep, Sylvain!”

“Felix!”

**-[]-**

On the day of Sylvain’s birthday, Felix waits for the alpha to go down to breakfast before slipping into his room and placing the small wrapped package on the center of his bed. He tosses the small note on top of it as well and sweeps out of the room unnoticed.

He goes about his day as normal as ever. After classes he bumps into Dimitri and literally stumbles back by the force of the damn wild boar. A firm grip on his wrists stops him from falling back and his notebooks and quills tumble to the floor.

“Seiros Fuck! Watch where you’re going you wild boar!”

There’s a huff of laughter above him and Dimitri gently releases his grip and bends down to gather Felix’s belongings. “I’m sorry.” He hands Felix his things and carefully brushes a few loose strands of the omega’s hair out of his face. “I don’t know my own strength sometimes, Felix.”

The bluenette pulls away from him. “Quit fussing over me.” He readjusts his grip on his things. “Just watch where you’re fucking going next time.”

“Duly noted. Ah,” He rubs the back of his neck bashfully. “Have you seen the professor?”

Felix smirks. “Ah – the boar has a little infatuation, does he?”

Dimitri blushes violently and turns away. “It-it’s not like that. I merely wish to ask questions about today’s lecture.

Felix snorts disbelievingly when a loud shout for him has his head snapping in the opposite direction.

“Fae!”

There’s only one annoying red head who calls him that.

“Faaaeee!”

Sylvain lets out a slight alpha growl as he barrels into Dimitri, causing the blonde to stagger back and catch himself before releasing his own growl. They shove each other back and forth a few times before Felix pushes them apart. “What the fuck is happening? Seiros, can you both stop acting like such fucking alphas.”

They instantly stop and step apart from each other, chests heaving. Sylvain and Dimitri bow their heads guiltily. The red head rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I just – it was weird, I was so dead set on finding you that when I saw you with Dimitri, I just -,” He glances at the blonde. “Sorry.”

Dimitri nods. “Me too. I should – uh – I should find the professor.” He disappears and Sylvain turns his attention back to Felix.

“Fae,” He breathes and Felix can smell his scent calm. “I came to find you because, I found my present, and I – fuck, Fae I love it!” He surges forward and envelopes Felix in a giant hug. It’s a simple pendent – brow cord with a metal bird hanging from it. Each of the bird’s wings are embedded with a small sapphire on each side. He tucks the pendant beneath his tunic, the cord still visible. “It’s beautiful. Blue is my favorite color.”

Felix smirks slightly. “I know.”

**-[]-**

Felix doesn’t know a whole lot about war, and he really hasn’t been in very many battles, but the truth of the matter is – often times in battle there are no clear winners. They’ve stumbled through the large doors into Garegg Mach, dirty and a little worse for wear. He needs a long shower, a reapplication of his scent blockers and a large meal.

He glances to his right and sees Ashe trudging mechanically beside him, his eyes glazed over with a blank look. He inhales slightly and is almost shocked to find absolutely nothing. He expects to scent anger, sadness, pain… _something_. But the truth is he smells… _nothing._

When the weapons are unpacked, the horses resituated and Felix has showered, changed and reapplied his blockers, he’s entering the dining hall and loading up his plate with food. He hesitates before speaking with the staff and having them load up a plate of food for Ashe.

He nearly drops everything, almost bumping into Sylvain. “Whoa there, Fae. Someone’s hungry, huh?” He smiles brightly and Felix frowns.

“No, I’m ah – I’m gonna look for Ashe.” He scents a bit of irritation from Sylvain – seriously what the fuck is his problem – and decides to add, “Lonato was his dad remember? I just wanna make sure he’s alright. I couldn’t smell… _anything_.” The heaviness of Felix’s words settle over them and Sylvain’s irritation is gone.

“Right…” He murmurs and looks away. “I’ll um – I’ll leave you to it. I think he was in his room, last I heard. Just -,” He lifts his hand as if wanting to reach out and touch the bluenette. “Just don’t forget to eat yourself, okay?”

Felix rolls his eyes affectionately. “Alright.”

He knocks on Ashe’s door and opens it without invitation. He can smell Ashe and he can smell another alpha scent that he’s not entirely familiar with. When the door swings open, he sees an unfamiliar tuft of short pale blue hair, and notices that Ashe is wrapped up in the alpha’s arm sitting on his bed. Felix shifts uncomfortably. “Um. Hello.”

The pale blue head snaps up and he relaxes when he sees Felix. “Oh, Felix, right?” He squeezes Ashe tighter. “I’m Caspar.”

Ashe lifts his head off his shoulder and sniffs a few times. “Oh, um… Hey Felix.” His eyes are downcast and he shifts more comfortably in Caspar’s arms.

Felix lifts up the plates. “I brought food.” He sets them on the desk and takes a seat at the foot of the bed, a respectable distance away from the pair. “I didn’t know you were here, but I definitely piled the plates.”

Caspar looks excited at the prospect of food. “Yes. Thank you, Felix.” He squints. “You know, you’re not the scary alpha that Ashe paints you out to be.”

Ashe squeaks and buries his face in Caspar’s neck. “Stoooop…” He groans and Felix can’t help but chuckle at his friend’s embarrassment.

And goddammit – when did Ashe become his friend? He reaches out and sets the plate between them. “Come on, let’s eat guys.”

He gets to know Caspar after that, learning that the pale blue haired axe wielder has been pining over and wooing Ashe since the school year started. Edelgard is apparently a little more than peeved, insisting that Caspar is fraternizing with enemy. From the sounds of it – it’s put a stop to their potential… _mating._

Felix talks around a mouthful of bread. “You guys are actually ready to be _bonded_?” He shakes his head. “You’re both braver than I am.”

Caspar lets out a noise of frustration and pops a grape into his mouth. He’s sitting side by side with Ashe now, an arm slung over his shoulders and the other putting a grape into Ashe’s mouth. “I can’t help it. I love this little dork.”

“Caspar!”

“I’m just saying.” He kisses his temple. “He’s an omega who wields a fucking bow and arrow. How cool is that? Plus, he’s sweet, kind and tender. He’s so smart and he gets along with my best friend Linhardt – he’s a beta, but I’m pretty sure he’s a beta because his body couldn’t be bothered to actually make effort to be an omega or alpha…”

“Caspar…” Ashe pecks him on the lips to get him to stop talking. “Sorry, Felix.”

Felix shrugs. “Why don’t you just join our class then?” The two of them stop, eyes wide. “What?” He looks between the two of them. “I’m just saying. I know the professor would be fine with it. I think you should join our class. Then there’s nothing stopping you guys from being together.”

Two days later Caspar officially transfers into their class. A day after that Linhardt follows.

Caspar and Ashe disappear for a week to fully bond, and they’re the first two in their school to become a bonded pair. It’s sweet really – watching Caspar dote over Ashe, and watching the silver haired man fuss over Caspar’s safety. They move into a small bonded apartment on the monastery grounds, and Felix hates to admit it, but they’re so fucking adorable.

Once Ashe is bonded to Caspar, Sylvain suddenly has no issue with their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! Please review! So nervous!!


End file.
